If You Only Knew
by Rikku-chan
Summary: Sakura blames herself for Syaoran's accident, months eariler and he is in a deep coma. The problem is, she hasn't told him how she felt about him and she's about to lose him. *Very sad* Kind of S+S. but contains death, just to warn you. Pls R+R


If You Only Knew 

If You Only Knew By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~

------------------------

Alright…not much to say. This is probably I think the first time I approached stories like this because I'm in a really *really* depressed mood. (Yah so it happens to people every once in awhile..for me…ummm every week?)Anywayz, enjoy…and review me.

----------------------

**_Disclaimers:_** I Don't Own Card Captor Sakura…and actually..I pretty much own nothing! :o) 

---------------------

Everything had gone by so quickly. The days seemed like seconds, weeks seemed like hours, breaking down didn't appear abnormal. For Sakura, it was like everyday she would break into tears by the hospital bed she had been visiting for weeks now. She couldn't help crying her heart and soul out. Everyday, she would blame herself and say it was her own fault he was this way. She never found comfort from anybody else but him and now, she couldn't get that from him. What was she to do? Her family and other friends couldn't stop her from becoming such a wreck, they found it to no use. They had always told her it wasn't her fault, it wasn't. She knew that too, but didn't quite believed it and put all the pressures on herself. Of course like everybody else, they couldn't rememver fully what had happened a month or so ago, it was more of a blur, but Sakura could picture how he came about this way over…and over again in her mind…

=_Flashback_=

Sakura watched him from afar. She leaned against a sturdy pole on the entrance to Tomoeda High School. There he was, his auburn brown hair being whisked away by the cool breeze, his long bangs covering his twinkling hazel eyes, it was a sight to capture. She had liked him since they were 10, but she never really came out to say it. Was she afraid to? Maybe. Was she afraid to be rejected? Most likely. 

Syaoran Li was probably the most popular guy on campus. She had now idolized him even more, but could never find the time or words to say it in front of his face. But now she had decided, today was that day. He was walking with his friend, Takashi Yamazaki like he usually did every day and she approached him casually.

She made her way past the flag pole and was about to cross the street. His eyes laid upon her and he smiled. Sakura nervously walked faster, towards him but his cool casual smile turned into a frown as his eyes gazed in horror. She hadn't realized it until she heard the loud car honks but it was almost too late. It was about to collide into her any minute. But before she could react and do much of anything, in a spilt second, she waited for the pain to arrived but felt nothing. All she felt was being pushed and fell on to the curb. And to much of her own horror, Syaoran was on the street unconscious. 

The rest was all too chaotic to remember. Sakura heard sirens, lots of them and many voices like, 'Is he going to be alright?' 'What was the cause?' and blares of loud cars. And the last thing she saw was Syaoran being put into a stretcher, still not moving and was placed inside an ambulance truck.

=_End Of Flashback_=

Sakura sat inside room 204 where she spend most of her days and after school times that month. He lied there on his bed, unmoving. The doctors stated he was in a deep coma and if he couldn't wake up out of it he could be dead. But if there was that once slight chance we would awaken, he would still more or likely be dosed with amnesia and wouldn't remember anybody. 

But even with all those theories, Sakura didn't give up hope. She didn't want to loose him, especially not before she could tell him how much he meant to her. So, she sometimes skip school and just stay with him for hours hoping he would wake up. And if she would be, forced to school, she'd come after school and stay there until dawn. Sometimes, she would tell him how she felt, knowing well that he couldn't hear her, but she said it anyway.

She sat next to his bed and took his hand. Closing her eyes, she prayed so much that he would be okay. She didn't really much care if he didn't remember her, all she cared about was that he would be alive. 

"Syaoran, it's Sakura again…" she said almost in a faint whisper, "I just wanted to tell you..I'm sorry…for keeping you like this. It was my fault…." 

She held her head up and started again, trying her best not to cry, "And if you didn't get hurt…I was going to tell you…how much I love you…" she sniffed and a few tears fell from her cheeks, "But I guess…you'll never know….because of me. I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you.." She broke out into tears and collapsed on his bed. 

The constant beeping from the machines told her he was okay, for now anyway. She could feel his steady breathing and could almost hear his heart beat. He was fine. If only he were awake, then she could truly be happy. Then, she rose her head up and took his hand once more.

"If you only knew how much I love you…" she whispered. With those last words,the constant beeping of the machines were gone and only a steady stream of sound could be heard. His breathing stopped short, his heart no longer beat. He was just now a lifeless body in a bed. But just before he let go, Sakura felt a presense within her, as if he were to say… _'I love you too,' _

Doctors rushed in, trying as quickly as possible to get his body out of the room. Sakura looked at his now lifeless body once more and exited the room with a smile of reassurance on her face.

---------

End of If You Only Knew

--------

*_sniffles, cries and bawls_* Review..mee!!!!!Wwaaahh….

~*Chibi-Sakura*~


End file.
